


Tifa x Reno - Love to Hate you.

by Maegraeth



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maegraeth/pseuds/Maegraeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ah, the guilty request: Late or post canon hate-sex. Most anything goes provided ultimately all activities are consensual. If fic, some preference for emphasis on what Tifa gets out of the encounter(s).</p><p>Fic or art, either would be lovely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tifa x Reno - Love to Hate you.

 


End file.
